


The Meaning of Friendship

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Silmilarion-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By CCAfter Melkor and Ungoliant destroy the Trees, Glorfindel debates with himself about leaving Aman.
Relationships: Elenwë/Turgon of Gondolin, Glorfindel/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	The Meaning of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> The Meaning of Friendship  
> by CC  
> January, 2003
> 
> The elves belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, no profit made and no harm intended. This story is set in Valinor, after Feanor's speech to the Noldor. The Trees have just been destroyed by Melkor and Ungoliant. Valinor is in darkness, and so is Middle-earth.
> 
> Pairings: Laurefindil/Ersoron and Turukano/Elenwe implied.
> 
> Erthoron (Ersoron in Quenya) is an original character. According to canon, Fingolfin's wife was named Anaire. I am giving her a nephew, Erthoron, who will become Erestor's father later. For now Erthoron is unwed, and he is Glorfindel's lover.
> 
> Thanks go to Maybe for beta reading this fic, and thanks go to Claudio for helping me with the Quenya names. See the end of the fic for the equivalence between Quenya and Sindarin names.

Laurefindil looked up at the stars, finding comfort in their soft light. It was nothing like the light of the trees which used to illuminate Valinor with silvery and golden glow, or the moment when their colours blended, both at dawn and twilight. Laurefindil had taken the light of the trees for granted. He had believed that evil could not reach the blessed realm. But it had happened, and now the Noldor were divided. Two hosts were leaving Tirion in search of a way to return to the land of their forefathers.

The smaller host had already departed under Feanaro's lead, and those who would follow Nolofinwe to exile were making preparations to leave. Laurefindil's father would leave, but not his mother. She had decided to stay, and nothing her husband or Laurefindil had said had convinced her to do otherwise. Not even the fact that Elenwe, her cousin and Turukano's wife, was also leaving.

Laurefindil sighed. It pained him that his family would be divided, but he could not stay on Valinor. Not only they were not truly safe from evil, but also after hearing to Feanaro's words, life in the blessed realm had suddenly seemed too calm and even dull. Laurefindil had always felt restless and in need of adventures.

//"You are your father's son,"// his mother would say, and only now Laurefindil knew that she was right. He wanted to leave.

There was also the fact that Turukano was leaving, even though Laurefindil knew that his friend had no love for Feanaro and his dreams of power and revenge. The problem remained that Ersoron might actually be reluctant to come with them. The younger elf had not even stayed to listen to Feanaro's last words.

Laurefindil sighed. Could he really leave his lover behind? Would it be fair for him to ask Ersoron to go with him? They were lovers, yes, but they were mostly friends. They loved each other, but they were not really in love.

It had all begun a few days before Turukano's wedding. They had been walking along the streets, teasing Turukano about his new duties as husband and how their small band would now be dissolved. Ersoron had smiled and said that he would have to look over Laurefindil all by himself.

//"I will have my hands full preventing you from getting in trouble,"// Ersoron had said, smirking at him.

Laurefindil and Turukano had exchanged amused glances, knowing all too well that it was Ersoron who had the tendency to have the most unbelievable accidents. The younger elf was not clumsy, not at all. If he tripped over his feet or fell to the water when sailing with Arafinwe's sons, he would always manage to do it gracefully. But that didn't prevent him from needing a visit to the Healing House on a regular basis.

Ersoron had looked at them, puzzled, and Laurefindil and Turukano had burst out laughing. They had spent the rest of the night apologizing and teasing the younger elf at the same time. Turukano had been the first one to leave as Elenwe had been waiting for him. And Laurefindil had walked Ersoron to his house, just in case.

After this Laurefindil had started to spend more time with Ersoron, and they had even travelled together for a while. Until one day when they had made love under the stars. Laurefindil had been afraid that this might ruin their friendship, but it had not been so. They had become lovers, though they were aware that they were not meant to bind their souls.

"So you are ready to go?" Ersoron's soft voice shook Laurefindil out of his musings. He smiled, raising a hand to brush his lover's cheek. Ersoron was smiling, but Laurefindil could feel the turmoil in the younger elf's eyes.

"I will stay if you wish to stay, Ersoron."

The words were out of his mouth before Laurefindil realized what he was saying. But he was speaking the truth, even if it would be the most difficult thing that he had done in all his life. He could not leave Ersoron.

"You wish to go, Laurefindil," Ersoron answered quietly. "Who am I to hinder you?"

There was a trace of sadness in the grey eyes, but there was also determination.

"You are my beloved," Laurefindil said, encircling the slim waist with an arm and drawing Ersoron close. They were alone in the street. Every elf in Tirion seemed to be either packing or arguing with their loved ones.

"But you well know that we are not bonded," Ersoron said, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Are you in love with some fair elf maiden then?" Laurefindil raised an eyebrow. "Maybe that is why you wish to stay."

"You might be right," Ersoron said in the same playful tone. "But she is leaving for Middle-earth too."

"Then we will stay!" Laurefindil stated, tightening his hold on the younger elf. He was aware that his lover was playing, but the uneasiness filling his soul was too real for Laurefindil's peace of mind. Was he falling in love with the younger elf?

Ersoron laughed, startling Laurefindil. For once he was relieved to be distracted from the labyrinths of his own mind.

"It is you who will leave our society first," Ersoron said. "You are beautiful, and many elf maidens would be happy to wed you."

"I will never wed."

"You will."

It was Laurefindil's turn to laugh. Ersoron always managed to make him smile. Even now that they were about to start a journey to the unknown...

"Will you come with me?" Laurefindil asked, not letting go of his lover.

"I will," Ersoron said, brushing Laurefindil's lips with his own. "Or you will certainly get in trouble."

Laurefindil rolled his eyes.

"You and Turukano are leaving," Ersoron said seriously, "I would not be parted from either of you."

Laurefindil smiled.

"You know I love you, do you?" he said.

"I do. I love you too."

Slowly, Laurefindil slid his hand to Ersoron's nape and drew him closer for a kiss. He parted Ersoron's lips and sighed softly at the familiar taste of his lover. Laurefindil was relieved to know that Ersoron was coming with him, more than he had believed it possible.

The sound of light steps made Laurefindil turn around, and he saw Turukano standing there, grim determination in his eyes.

"We are leaving now," he said. "Are you coming with us?"

"We are coming with you," Laurefindil said, letting go of Ersoron and placing a hand on Turukano's shoulder. The tension their friend was radiating visibly lessened and Turukano smiled.

"We will come with you," Ersoron repeated. "Whatever is to happen on Middle-earth, we will face it together."

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Quenya Names
> 
> Glorfindel=Laurefindil  
> Turgon=Turukano  
> Erthoron=Ersoron  
> Finarfin=Arafinwe  
> Fingolfin=Nolofinwe


End file.
